1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary head type reproducing apparatus and more particularly to a rotary head type reproducing apparatus of the kind obtaining a reproduced signal through a rotary transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1(a), 1(b) and 1(c) of the accompanying drawings schematically show rotary transmitters arranged, for example, in two channels. Each channel is provided with coils 11a and 11b or 12a and 12b. The coils 11a and 12a are disposed on the side of a rotor 23 while coils 11b and 12b are disposed on the side of a stator 24. A motor shaft 22 is secured to the rotor 23 and to a rotary upper drum which is not shown but is provided with reproducing heads. The stator 24 is secured to a stationary lower drum 25. A short-circuit ring 26 is arranged to suppress a cross-talk between the two channels.
With the transmitters arranged within a reproducing apparatus, a plurality of reproducing rotary heads reproduce signals from a recording medium. The reproduced signals are respectively produced through the rotary transmitter 11a and 11b and the other rotary transmitter 12a and 12b. The efforts to reduce a crosstalk which takes place between the channels of rotary transmitters during reproduction have been directed solely to improvement in the characteristics of the rotary transmitters. However, the attainable degree of such improvement is limited. It has been thus impossible to have these channels completely unaffected by each other.